


Nick, Harry, and a Urethral Sound

by MerDub



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, NSFW Art, Sounding, Urethral Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:58:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3370397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerDub/pseuds/MerDub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title says it all. </p>
<p>Just a little drabble to go along with an image I photoshopped (which can be seen below and is very much NSFW)</p>
<p>A little short of being actual art but it's definitely aesthetically pleasing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nick, Harry, and a Urethral Sound

"Oh my god," he repeats again, whispering almost inaudibly - as though talking out loud would somehow jostle him more - as the sound slides into him, just a few millimeters at first.

"What does it feel like?" Nick questions, one hand wrapped around Harry’s cock, steadying it, the other one holding the tip of the sound between his thumb and his index finger, making sure it doesn’t impale him too quickly.

"I don’t know, I don’t know," Harry replies, breathing quick and shallow, "it’s kinda cold, but like nice cold. It doesn’t hurt but there’s, it’s like, i don’t know. Pressure? Are you like, pressing it in?" he asks, the steel slowly disappearing into him

"No, it’s just going in on its own. It looks like it would hurt," Nick says, giving Harry’s cock a gentle squeeze. He can feel the metal rod on the underside, penetrating Harry.

Harry is watching intently, gasping every time it slides just a little bit deeper, until the rod bottoms out against his prostate and his hips thrust up involuntarily.

"Holy shit. Holy shit, Nick do that again," Harry almost sobs out. Nick pulls the sound out of him, just an inch or so, and then lets it slip back in, over and over again until Harry’s cock and prostate are literally being fucked from the inside. There’s precum and lube leaking out around it and when Nick presses a thumb into Harry’s prostate from the outside, behind his balls, the stimulation of his prostate from the inside and the outside just sets him off. He cries out as the sound comes shooting out of him, followed by ropes of come, landing all over his torso and chest.

"Fucking hell Nick. That was incredible." Harry, always stating the obvious.

 


End file.
